I'm In Love: Eric POV
by moodygirl6
Summary: This is companion piece To I'm In Love it's Eric's POV on our 2 leading ladies relationship. Can be read alone but makes a bit more sense if you read I'm In Love first.


Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, i'm just using them for my own personal amusement.

Feel free to tell what you think, all critism welcome, just don't lay into me too much.

This is a companion piece to I'm In love, inspired by a review I got from Emilia Delko.

Thanks for the idea.

Here we go!

* * *

><p>I'm in love with the one woman who knows me, the one who can read my every thought and feeling and still she knows that I love her but she won't do a thing about it, because I know that she knows that she's in love with someone else we work with.<p>

See the thing is she's in love with Natalia Boa Vista, she tries to not make it obvious to the people we work especially Natalia, however after knowing her for 8 years, I understand her more than she realises, even the parts of her I do understand are only the ones she allows people to see, I don't think I have ever seen the real Calleigh Duquesne, I've caught glimpses of her over the years, but never enough to really scratch the surface of her walls. Truth is, Natalia is in love with her and they can't see yet, which makes the whole situation all the more amusing, to me and others around them, we all need a little amusement in life and it just so happens this is ours.

They think they are so secretive with the glances they throw at each other daily, but anyone whom to the time and just watched them would know. H knows I'm sure. Horatio wouldn't be bothered by any relationships that crop up in the lab unless, they affect the work people do, but with Calleigh he would give her extra leeway, he thinks of her as a daughter and would do anything to keep her safe and by proxy Natalia. If anything did hurt either of them H would be on them like flies on shit trying to find the reason for their hurt and hunting them down and making them hurt just as much and even more, no one messes with Horatio Caine's family and get off lightly. I should know after all, I saw first-hand how determined he could be when someone hurts his family, when we went down to Rio to get our revenge for Marisol, Riaz never stood a chance.

Anyway back to Calleigh and Natalia. They don't seem to ever catch the other especially when they cast fleeting looks at one another every time they are in the vicinity of one another, and when they aren't in each-others line of sight they are thinking about each other, you can just tell with the way their eyes glaze over and the slight quirk of their mouths you can just tell they are thinking about each other and wondering what the other is doing at that moment.

To be honest it would rub me up the wrong way if the two of them did get together after all, no man would like the fact that the woman who he is in love with, would prefer to be with another woman instead of him. No man wants to feel as if he's not man enough for her so she's looking to her own sex to find what she can't find in a man, but that's the way the penny has fallen on this occasion and after a while I could probably get used to the idea of them being together, because I know that they will make each other happy and that's all I want for both of them. They both deserve a little happiness especially after everything they have been through these past few years, with Natalia nearly being killed by a bunch of screwed up teenagers who were obsessed with a video game, I mean I'm all for playing on the occasional video game but actually taking it to the next level and hurting real live people, that's too far for me. Coming out as the Lab mole, the courage she had to have had to carry on working with us after all that came out, to deal with the accusing stares and not so subtle insults, many of them making their way out of Wolfe's mouth, when really he had no room to talk. Having her sister kidnapped and nearly killed, the look on her face as she walked out of layout, verging on sprinting to get to DNA to get the answer to find out whether or not it was just a coincidence that the found her sisters picture in that trophy pile, the look on her face when the DNA results came back nearly broke my heart, she was devastated and only after H talked to her did she calm down and focus on helping us find Anya.

Calleigh had her old romance with Jake rekindled and I think that hurt her more than she let on to any of us when he left her once again, because she wasn't enough for him. Her off duty shooting where she nearly lost her job because Stetler was being the jumped up bastard he is and believing felons because an accredited Police officer, once again he was on his witch hunt to tear our team apart, luckily on this instance Jake came through for her and provided the evidence to disprove anyone's account of the crime besides Calleigh's. She has so much emotional baggage that I can't even begin to understand how she deals with it all, from her dads alcoholism to her very unsuccessful relationship with men, where undoubtedly she always ends up getting hurt.

I never would have guessed that Calleigh would ever be interested in women, she seems so straight laced and proper, whether that's from her southern upbringing or just the way she presents herself to the world, she isn't what you would call a typical lesbian, from the straight golden blonde hair to the self-assured confident swagger. Okay maybe you can count the obsession with guns and taking a job that's in a male dominated world as being indicators, of a fondness for her own sex, but I've never seen her with another woman in all the time I've known her.

Natalia I'm not too sure about, sure we had our little fling when she first started working at the lab, which ended when we had our little scare but she's the wild card out of our group, you never know with her, some of the stories she tells us, you can just tell that some details have been left out or scrubbed over as if she's trying to protect herself from our opinions of her, I think she thinks that if she tells us the full story that we will be offended by her and snub her as we did after the Feds turned the Lab upside down a few years ago, trying to make something out of nothing, I mean it was their own balls up thinking they could get one over on H. Personally I think Natalia has had female partners before, just by the way she is comfortable around other women sometimes she's too comfortable and I'm saying that's a bad thing on the contrary, it's helped us solve some cases in the past that I think would have been left unsolved otherwise. I can understand why she would look to women rather than men after Nick, what that man did to her would put the strongest of women off men to avoid that kind of hurt again and Lord knows she deserves every happiness she can find after going through that.

Calleigh and Natalia the most unlikely of people I would ever put together as a couple, but somehow they work, even if they can't see it yet, it's near, because the amount of eye sex they have could fuel a porn site for a year and the tension levels when they're in a room together I don't think you could cut it with a knife, a chainsaw would be more appropriate in this instance.

I love her, but she's in love with someone else, however I know that that someone else would take care of her, love her and be there for her through everything that is to come their way because the kind of love they have is one that I hope to find one day, even if it can't be with the one woman I want.

They deserve each other and when the day comes that they tell me that they're together, I will be happy for them and wish them well, then go home and drown my sorrows and start moving on, but until that day I will hold out hope, because the world needs a bit more hope in it.


End file.
